


Beautiful

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, That's it, i put him in a dress, megamind is genderqueer, thats the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Minion had always done good work, but never before had Megamind felt so nervous about wearing it





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Megamind in a dress, just because

It was nerve racking as all hell, something... he hadn’t been prepared for. 

Megamind huffed lowly, trailing a hand along the silk-like texture of the dress, puffing up his cheeks. Minion had done well, made it exactly to Roxanne’s directions. She was good at that, designing clothing, and Minion had always been good at creating. 

Still, actually putting it on, instead of just admiring it, well... that was a good amount of skin showing, when he looked it over, and he was usually covered head to toe, and-

Breathe. It was fine. Roxanne would be fine with it if he couldn’t come out with it on, and... maybe that would help spur him on. Just a little. She was always good at helping him, even if she didn’t know it was happening.   
He huffed, then set about removing the skin tight leather, humming softly, before lifting the black dress carefully, biting his lip. He sighed, shaking his head a moment. 

He pulled it on, moving over to the mirror to situate it like Roxanne had told him to, chewing nervously on his lip as he did, almost biting through it at this point. 

It hung off his shoulders, the sleeves down to his wrists, flaring out a bit around his wrists, the skirt going down to his knees, though he knew if he spun it would flare out a bit, revealing more skin then he ever had before. Quietly, he huffed, avoiding looking at his face for the moment, feeling if he would, he’s completely loose his nerve. 

Megamind hummed, picking up the heels that Roxanne had given him, since they wore the same size shoe. They were gold, something Roxanne swore would match, though he was skeptical, considering his skin, he trusted her. The heels weren’t that big, though he knew he could walk in the bigger ones, he was happy enough with the smaller for now. 

He tugged them on carefully, sitting on his bed a moment, still chewing away on his lip, before he sighed, standing. Now or never. He huffed quietly, closing his eyes, before pointedly ignoring the mirror and opening the door, going out to the living room carefully. 

Roxanne heard the click of the heels against the hard floors as he moved through the Not-So-Evil Lair, but didn’t look up, not yet. Minion seemed to have the same idea, staying quiet as he worked on something for Roxanne, settled at the sewing machine. 

She listened, hearing him stop at the doorway, watching them a moment, before clearing his throat to get their attention. Roxanne smiled, looking up at him a moment, her eyes widening. 

“Megamind... you look amazing!” She stood, moving over to him quickly. He was obviously nervous, but smiled softly at her, letting her take his hands. Minion looked up, smiling at him, but looked back down at his work, not wanting to crowd him. 

“Yeah?” he asked softly, shifting his weight a bit, taking his abused lip back between his teeth. Roxanne nodded, kissing him carefully. 

“You’re beautiful. I knew it would look good on you.” She smiled, taking her hands from his to move them up to the sides of his head, kissing his forehead lightly. 

Minion turned, tilting his body a bit to one side before straightening out and doing a small flip in his tank. “I did good then? I haven’t had much practice with dresses and such.” 

Megamind let out a breath, smiling softly. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to get much more practice then, Minion.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper, though he looked over at him a moment, grinning. “I do need to expand my wardrobe from just leather, after all.”


End file.
